Night Game
by MegaYAOIfan
Summary: Ciel coudn't sleep so he decided to take a walk around the manor to tire himself out. He stopped infront of sebastians door to find out...You Have to find out (Warning:YAOI) :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fanfic. SO PLEASE BE GENTLE. AND especially because its my first fanfic and its YAOI! its going to be hardcore later on in the chapters so please be patient (: RUBER DUCKIE ( random) (sorry for bad spelling**

* * *

I have never fealt sexualy atracted to anyone until the day i saw him nude. It was a normal Monday night, it was past my cerfew; but for some reason i coudn't fall asleep. I decided to take a walk around the manor to tire my self out, as i walk through the long hallways, the only thing i could hear was a grandfather clock. As i came to the stop in front of Sebastian's room; I could see the door was slightly open letting some of the light the kenndal in his room droop out. I leaned to see inside the room; I felt my face flush and i felt really hot. I could feel my erection growning from under my night garment. I coudnt look away; I found my self staring at Sebestians beautiful pale naked body. He was such a beautiful sight to see; he's musels made him look so manly, but hes expresionless face made him look so innocent at the same time, and hes huge cock made him look like he was a great lover in bed.

I found myself thinking suggestive thing about Sebastian. I push those thoughts away, and walk silently but fast to my room. I try to sleeo but coudn't; i kept replaying the naked images of Sebastion in my head, making matters worst my member woudn't give up. I sat up grabbing my erct cock in both hands, when I got startled by somebody knocking on my door. I cover my self up as the door to my room opened leting Sebastian come in, as he close the door behind him I could see a sadistic smile spread over his face. He walked to the bed and jupmped on top of me; leting a erotic expression spread across his face.I felt my face get hot as he said..

"Shall we play a game?"

* * *

**SORRY IT WAS SHORT MY FRIEND MADE ME WRITE IT LIKE THIS. DONT WORRY ILL WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER ITS GOING TO BE BETTER THAN THIS ONE.. CLUE: VERY GRAPHIC :) PERVERTED SMILE (RUBBER DUCKIES)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so so so sorry, this is late it's not my fault i swear :'( i actually finished this ff a week or so after the first one don't worry i have a death note ff coming soon ( actually it seems before thanksgiving) -.-' LOVE YOU GUYS ^O^! BYE!**

* * *

_ -YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-_

* * *

A moan escaped from me as he sat on my lap.

He was wearing a long white night-shirt that looked ravishing on him.

I tried to speak but was cut off by him graining on my lap, the sheets were thin, and you could see my hard erection from under it.

i threw my head back and grunted which made him say, " Well it looks like your ready to play master."

at the sound of those words I quivered, just thinking what he was going to do made me shiver.i tried to speak but was caught of guard by him crashing our lips together; as he slid his tongue in my open mouth i let a small moan escape me.

He sperated our mouth letting a trial of saliva connect out now separated lips. "What the Hell do you think your doing Sebastian !" "Dont worry young master the servants aren't here today, they should be in London right now, which means we have the manor to ourselves"  
" i don't give a damn about the stupid servants , what the hell are you doing!? follow my orders and get off at once!" "My lord please do not pretend you did not enjoy that, i clearly remember you moaning in my mouth." he said with a devilish on his face. i coudnt argue with that, he was right , and i hated it.

He put his soft lips against my bear neck and started biting and sucking on it. My vision went hazy, and i could only focus on Sebastian sucking on my neck.

The pleasure that cruised trough my veins exhilarated me , and i couldn't help but let a loud moan escape my mouth as i threw my head back in absolute pleasure.

"Unnnhh...unnnh...st..stop...seba... Sebastian... unnnh!" Instead of stopping he started to take of my nightshirt as well as his. i couldnt help but tool look at his bear chest, and his lustful eyes.

I arched my back and threw back my head letting a loud grunt escape me as he licked the tip of my head.

"AHHH! SE-SEBASTIAN! ST-STOP!"

He ignored my plead, and put my whole entire cock in his mouth. As i felt his teeth slightly bite the top of my cock, i let a loud moan that echoed the room, as i came inside his mouth.

To my surprise he swallowed it all, licking the remains of my hips and things.

he then crawled back to my face, i turned my head the moment our eyes met, so he wouldn't notice me blushing.

As he kissed me i felt him slid his tongue in my mouth. I could feel it exploring every part of my cavern. I could taste a part of my self which made me harden again.

With one of his free hands he playfully roll on of my nipples between two of his fingers. with his other free hands he in my cheeks, making me feel a sharp aganizing pain. I clenched my eyes shut trying not to scream at the horrible pain, i was feeling.  
"AAH! SE-SEBASTIAN!"

I grab the sheets with both hands as i felt him insert another finger. " Do not struggle young master im almost done stretching you out"

"The hell with you, St-Stop i comma... Ahhh... Ugh..!"

I bit down on my lip as he inserted yet another finger, i felt nothing but pure paint.

I could feel his fingers rub the inside of my entrance.

"AHH... AH.. ANNHH!"

"I take it, that i found your sweet spot young master ."

"UGH... AHH.. STO...STOP!"

I felt him pull all three fingers out. i felt a sharp pain as he did. He placed himsled in between my legs, i could feel his cock rub my entrance, he slowly entered me.  
i bit my lower lip as i felt that horrible pain come back. With one swift motion he was completly inside of me. "Your so tight young master...Ahhh!"  
As he pulled back and thrusted in. i felt him hit that spot again. I forcefully bit down a moan. As he hit that spot Again, and again, again. I coudnt hold back, i lost as he kept thrusting in and more forceful ,and faster.

"Se-Sebastian... Ugh! HARDER! FASTER! DEEPER!"  
"Y-Yes... Ahh.. m-my Lord... nnhh!"  
I let a loud moan as i came spraying it over mychest as well as sebastians. I took in a sharp breath as Sebastian came inside me, I love the amazing feeling of his warms seed inside of me. He slowly pull himself out of me making me feel empty inside, he crawled up to me and kissed me, deppening the kiss with his tongue, and softly moaning.

Making me harden once again and by the looks of it he was getting hard too. He position me so that i was on my hands and knees, he position himelf behind me and forcefully thrusted making me feel pure ecstasy, and plesure flow thre me with one of his free hands he grabbed my erect member and pumped it up and down making me scream in pleasure.

I ding my nails into the bed sheets. as i fell onto the sweet lustful arms of my orgasam. I feat pre-cum drip from my growing member, as Sebastian continued thrusting and pumping me at the same time. I couldn't hold back any more, I mouned loudly as i came in his hand. he thrusted a couple of times before he came ejaculating inside of me makeing me moan.

I laid on my back next to Sebastian, we were panting and sweating.  
"Sebastian I-" " No dont say it it will only ruin the moment."


End file.
